Ouran High School Host Club One-Shots
by Anime1Manga2Lover3
Summary: This is a collection of OHSHC one-shots, as the title might imply. They vary in theme and mood, so there should be something for most people. Stories so far: Tamaki/OC, Kyoya/OC, Hikaru/OC, Kaoru/OC
1. Competition (Tamaki)

The Host Club was in full swing when she arrived, bright purple hair looking completely out of place in such a refined environment. Kyoya sat at a table, legs crossed, writing in that little notebook of his. Kaoru and Hikaru were in complete gay mode, speaking in suggestive tones of things that could be innocent coming from someone other than them. Mori was sitting next to little Hunny, looking coolly aloof compared to the little bundle of sugar-high. And Tamaki was charming the everything out of the girls sitting beside and across from him.

It was to Tamaki that she went towards, dark blue eyes fixed upon the fluffy golden hair, as his face was turned away from her.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, gesturing to the empty spot on the cushioned couch beside him.

"Ah! A new princess!" Tamaki exclaimed. "And what is your name, my dear?"

"My name is Louise, oh king," she responded, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Louise! What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl! But you have clearly come from far away to have such an exotic name! Why, this must be so disconcerting, being thrust into a new place where the language and culture is so different from your own! Where are you originally from?"

"I am from the humble land of San Fransisco, where there are none so handsome as you, my lord." She smiled at him, doing the famed glancing-up-from-a-low-angle-to-look-sexy move that Tamaki always did.

"Ah! An American! How wonderful! Oh, you must try this wonderful Japanese food!" He picked up a glass plate holding the oh-so-Japanese delicacy of... chocolate cake.

She took a small bite.

"Oh, princess, do you not enjoy it?" Tamaki asked, little bits of purple despair beginning to ooze out of him.

"It is delicious," Louise suddenly leaned closer to him, peering up through her long eyelashes. "But it would be so much better if you were to feed it to me."

Something in Tamaki's rather slow brain clicked. _She's trying to mess with me._ "It would be my pleasure." He deftly picked up the tiny desert fork and got a tiny piece of cake on it, before feeding it to her gently.

"Oh, Tamaki, your hair is falling into your face," she said coyly, brushing his hair away from his eyes, allowing the side of her hand to caress his face when she brought it away.

"Please, princess, do not move your head down. It makes it so hard to put this fork in your mouth." Tamaki put a finger underneath her chin and brought it up gently, looking deeply into her eyes.

The girls around them, who had been looking daggers at the pair, finally gave up and left. Neither Louise nor Tamaki noticed this.

"It must be hurting your arm so much to have to reach so far, king. I shall move closer so you will not need to strain yourself." She moved so that she and Tamaki were mere inches away. _C'mon, give up soon._

"You have some chocolate crumbs on your lip. Please, let me get them for you." Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Tamaki placed his lips against hers, running his tongue along her lips, before sitting back up.

Louise stood, blushing. "You play this game well, my lord." She began to walk away, before turning her head and adding, "I do hope we can have a rematch soon."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My first one-shot in my little one-shot series! I know, I should probably be working on my Doctor Who story... but at least I'm writing something, right?**

**This is kind of a weird plot line, but I thought that someone as flirtatious as Tamaki and a little flirt-off would be interesting... let me know if you have ideas or criticism or anything!**


	2. Gamer (Kyoya)

Kyoya ran his fingers wearily through his hair, finally done with that night's homework. He closed the assignment and research pages, but paused at his Skype account. _LPToft: Online_. He sighed, glancing at the clock. One in the morning. How typical of her. And he doubted she was doing homework.

He paused, weighing the merits of instant messaging his girlfriend versus sleeping. Girlfriend won.

_KOotori: What are you doing up, Laura?_

_LPToft: hw_

_KOotori: Let's try this again. What are you doing up, Laura?_

_LPToft: um... playing a game_

_KOotori: What game, exactly?_

_LPToft: ... hitman 2 silent assassin... and its really hard 2 type and play at the same time_

_KOotori: So video chat with me. It's simpler._

_LPToft: k_

Kyoya accepted the invitation to video chat. Laura appeared on his screen. Her (dyed) black hair was in a choppy boy cut, and she was hunched over a controller, staring at a screen to the left of the camera. "Hey Kyoya."

"Did you even do your homework?" Kyoya asked, exasperated. Why was he, such an overachiever, going out with a girl who would rather play video games 24/7 than learn anything useful?

"Yeah."

"Did you start the essay for German?"

"Well... the thing is... DAMMIT! Sorry, I just died. Anyway, the thing is, Japanese is already my second language, so I don't see why I need to worry about a third one."

Kyoya shook his head. "We'll start tomorrow afternoon, all right?"

"My house? Wait... _we? _Are you saying _you_ haven't started either?"

"I'll be at your house at four. Good night."

"You didn't start either, did you? You're such a hypocrite, Kyoya Ooto-"

Kyoya shut off the connection, smiling to himself. So maybe he had put off writing that particular essay in the knowledge that Laura would, too. This may have been a way to spend alone time with her, away from his pestering friends (specifically, Tamaki).

This may have been the case. But he would never admit it.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Another one-shot! Why? Because I'm feeling these Japanese boys calling out to me. "Write for us!" they say. "Make us alive!" So I make them live like I'm doing voodoo or something! :P**

**Different from the last one, right? Switching it up! And I forgot a disclaimer last time, so here it is: If you think I own Ouran, you clearly have some logic issues.**


	3. Kaoru's Not Here Today! (Hikaru)

Dakota was not what you would call a "normal" high school girl. Her worries were not those of being popular, getting guys to like her, or getting the best grades. In fact, it seemed to most that she had no worries at all. This was partly true. She honestly didn't care what other people thought. She wore her hair in high pigtails held by green scrunchies. When she was mocked for looking so childish, she just continued to wear them like that. Why? She liked how it looked.

Dakota walked into physics and took her usual seat. She watched Hikaru walk into the room, but where was Kaoru? "Hey Hikaru, where's your brother?" she asked, leaning forward.

He jumped, looking back at her. They had never really spoken before, and he hadn't really noticed her sitting behind him. "Why do you want to know?" he snapped.

"I was just wondering," she leaned back and put a strand of hair in her mouth, watching him. "You're rather sharp today, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not in a good mood," he said, turning around in a huff.

"Is it because Kaoru isn't here?" she pressed, leaning forward again until her mouth was right by his ear.

"You're creepy, you know that?" Hikaru scowled, pushing her head away.

"You're dodging the question."

"Okay, fine! I am in a bad mood because Kaoru's not here today! Happy?" he burst out.

"That took a lot of work." Dakota sat back down and pulling out a pencil just as the teacher came in. As he began to talk, she let her eyes slide over to the seat next to her. _Haruhi's not here today_, she thought. _I wonder where she is..._ Her thoughts were broken by the sound of sliding chairs and people talking. "Whaaaat?"

"Want to be partners?"

"I'll pair with you next time, okay?"

_Oh. Partners. Got it._ She looked around. Everyone already had someone to work with, except for Hikaru. He was sitting at his desk, looking at the people around him with a slightly confused look on his face.

Dakota slid into the seat next to him. "Weird, isn't it, having to find a partner?"

"I guess so."

"So here's how you do it." She smiled. "You go up to someone and say, 'Would you like to be my partner?' And if they say yes, then you work together."

"But what if they say no?"

"Then you go find someone else."

"Everyone, please have a seat."

Hikaru and Dakota looked up and realized that everyone had already partnered up, and that they were therefore partners. Hikaru let out a huff of annoyance, but Dakota merely propped her chin on her hand and gave the appearance of paying attention to the teacher, while in the reality thinking about many random things, as per usual. This was responsible for her solid C- record (except for in language arts), but, again, she didn't care.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._ Hikaru was prodding Dakota to get her attention. "We have to work out this problem together."

"Right, yeah." She looked down at the paper. "So how do you work this out, exactly?"

Hikaru stared at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"..."

He shook his head. "All right, first you have to add these all up and divide by ten, and that gives you the average speed, then you add these up and divide by ten, which gives you the average velocity, then you..." Dakota was completely lost after that. "And the answer is 9.5."

She stared at him for a second. "Well... I got a bit of it... but it seems like you enjoyed yourself."

"How much did you get?"

"I got the average speed and velocity. And after that it was like you were speaking some foreign language or something."

Hikaru smiled at that. Dakota clapped her hands. "You smiled! Yay!"

"... What?"

"You looked all sad before and now you're smiling, even though Kaoru's not here! That's a good thing!"

Hikaru continued to smile. "You're right."

The bell rang. "Please place your assignments on my desk for grading," the teacher announced.

Hikaru and Dakota left the classroom together. "Hey, um, Dakota?" Hikaru asked, rather shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could help you with physics sometime after school?"

"Sure, that would be fantastic!" She smiled at him before walking to her next class, thinking about how nice it was to make friends.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy, I know. I have strange OC's too. Hmm... I don't know if that's good or bad. *GASP* I have an idea! You could let me know (*coughcough*inareview*coughcough*) :)**


	4. Cold (Kaoru)

Kaoru was currently in a vicious battle for his life. Well, not his life, per say, but more of a fight to protect himself from the Shadow King's rage. He had his arms wrapped around a girl's neck as he struggled to restrain her from doing something forbidden, all the while trying to make sure Kyoya didn't see them.

"Stop it!" he hissed at her as she tugged at his arms. Through her hair, he saw Hikaru laughing silently at them. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him, making Hikaru shake with more surpressed giggles.

"Let... GO... Kaoru!" the girl whispered furiously at him. "Just... let me... BREATHE!"

Kaoru was not fooled. "The second I let go, you'll just go running. I know you, Minako. Then Kyoya-senpai will be mad with us and you'll be banished from Music Room 3!"

Minako stopped struggling for a moment, pondering this, then resumed her attempts to free herself. "I don't care! I'm freezing! Damn the budget, it's positively Arctic in here!"

Kaoru suddenly shifted his position, stepping backwards and sitting on the chair behind him with Minako on his lap. He moved his arms to her waist and hugged her close. "There, is that warm enough for you?"

Minako was frozen at this sudden change, her eyes and mouth wide open.

Kyoya turned from his computer to see why the hushed argument had suddenly ceased and just caught a glimpse of Kaoru burying his face into Minako's neck. He glanced at Hikaru and saw him beginning a conversation with Haruhi.

"Don't you think it's a bit chilly, Haruhi?"

**A/N: Update! I was gone, far far away in Canada these past few weeks, with only a phone to access the internet. My eyes and fingers don't have long-term typing ability on that thing. What do you think of this? I also added some Hikaru/Haruhi in it, in case you didn't notice.**

**Is there anyone out there who has an idea or a prompt for this series? Anyone at all? Or some helpful criticism for the stories? Please let me know in a review if you do!**


End file.
